Overgrown
Overgrown is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''and ''Modern Warfare 2 (downloadable from the Stimulus Package.) It is a wide, open map with plenty of vegetation and cover spots. The map has three distinct sections: a farm located on the northern half of the map containing a large barn and two fields that provide cover and concealment. A curved street lined with buildings on the southern half of the map, and running horizontally through the middle of the map is a river bed with two bridges on the east and western sides of the map crossing over it. Just north of the river bed in the middle of the map is a two-story farm house (with a mounted M249 on the second floor, or a mini-gun in Modern Warfare 2) that is accessible from the all the sections of the map. Multiplayer Tactics Team Deathmatch Overgrown is a classic map to play on Team Deathmatch. Despite the large, open space, firefights will usually occur at bottleneck points. This is especially true of the central area, where players will usually fight for control of it. Other bottleneck points include the stone and wooden bridges that cross the river bed on the west and east respectively. Sniping is generally encouraged because of the woodland setting and wide, open ground. However, all types of weapons will have their own unique Perks on this map. Free for All Playing Overgrown on Free-for-All is relatively slow-paced but tense with unpredictability. Sniping will be a constant factor and players will usually move more cautiously, creating a tense atmosphere marked by short but intense firefights and sometimes melee combat. Sabotage Successful planting is pretty tough here, due to the remoteness of the plant points and the heavy sniping. Many resourceful players will go on top of Grandma's House to pick off players attempting to move the bomb around. A large group of teammates is often required to move the bomb in for a plant. Teamwork is huge here. Headquarters This map is not very well suited for headquarters. The large distances between the HQ point and player respawns can make the game very frustrating for the team who always seems to spawn further away than the other team. Also, teams will often spawn ridiculously close to the HQ, and keep respawning near it, leading to a very imbalanced game. Search and Destroy This map excels at S&D. It is very well balanced and neither attackers nor defenders have a distinct advantage. Expect a lot of sniping and sneaky players using the bushes and grasses to their advantage. Here, stealthiness is extremely important. If you have the Overkill or Hardline perk, it is wise (especially in hardcore) to equip a sniper as your primary weapon, then any other weapon of your choice as secondary just so you get the ghillie suit. Good sniper spot near one of the spawn points is under the stone bridge. For the other team the grassy space between the broken building and the wooden bridge provides excellent cover in a ghillie suit. Bomb plant point B is located adjacent to grandma's house (the two-story house with the S.A.W. or mini-gun in it). Bomb plant point A is here in front of the building with the staircase porch. Domination Overgrown is a decent Domination map. The large distances between capture points makes defending your flags difficult, and spawn changes are frequent. Flags are much easier to defend rather than capture. A patient player can rack up a huge amount of kills by lying in wait near a flag and ambushing opponents. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. Ground War This map is great for big parties simply because of its large size. Also, snipers are less effective (probably a good thing) because of the high density of enemies on the map. Tips/Tactics *When on Team Deathmatch, if an enemy helicopter is called out to the match use the mounted M249 SAWs in the houses to take it down. Many players have used this method and have taken down the helicopter in seconds. * Also if you are sniping, if you spawn by the building with open windows, if you go around the back towards the ravine, there is a small box that you can snipe behind which gives you a good view of the other team's spawn. *You can plant C4 on the helicopter when it hovers about seven feet above the wheat field. *At "Grandma's House", watch out for C4 at the doors and staircase, also, if you are sniping from it, don't stay for long, players will often check the building for snipers and there is a ladder which is often overlooked at the side facing the barn. *Snipers will often camp in the grass, so watch for ANY movement. *The dry riverbed at the middle of the map is a great place to snipe the buildings on it, especially the ruined building near the wooden bridge. *There is a way to jump on the ledges in the dry riverbed and go directly into the ruined building, this is good for surprising snipers. *At the start of Team Deathmatch use a sniper at the end of either bridge and pick off anyone who tries to cross the other bridge. Be careful - as soon as you get a kill, move, as enemy snipers may be trying something similar. Glitches * There is a glitch in the riverbed where players can fall through the map, allowing them to fire on the enemy but not be fired upon. On Xbox Live, players can report other players who cheat in this manner. (However, if done incorrectly, will result in failure to get in or death)http://support.xbox.com/support/en/us/xbox/kb.aspx?id=817551&lcid=1033&category=live * There is a spot from jumping off of the house rooftop, onto the cars, you bounce and receive no falling damage. Mostly used as an ambush and by people who "no-scope." Trivia * When playing any team type match on Overgrown, it is depicted between the S.A.S and Spetsnaz with Gaz giving voiceovers for the S.A.S team, yet on the mission this map is based on the skins for the S.A.S team are actually of the U.S Soldiers, only with the British flag replacing the American one *In one of the inaccessible buildings on the south side of the map, the words "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2007" are hidden on a wall. To see it, one must turn brightness settings as high as possible and enter the building as a spectator. *If you manage to get on top of the bridge above Flag A in Domination, you can sprint jump onto a board sticking out of the building with the side blown out of it and while up there, you can walk up and down the wall and might just surprise the people on the top floor by headshotting them. *In the Wii version of the game the map has a lot less foliage than it does in the 360/PS3/PC versions. *This map made a return appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, being included in the Stimulus Package DLC. *Two visible changes in the map are the replacement of the mounted M249 SAW with the mini-gun and the teddy bears have been updated to the new ones. References Map http://i36.tinypic.com/29ncv4k.jpg Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels